Split Ends A Tangled Fanfic
by Mrs. Naara
Summary: A collab with author ShilohRivers, Flynn-Eugene/Rapunzel fluff. It feels a little empty to me... any suggestions?
1. Prologue: Man VS Hair VS Man

** Hello Everyone, I am back with a collab story based off the new movie Tangled. My friend, Shiloh and I have decided to take a twist on it with good old Flynn (I mean Eugene) and Rapunzel. New characters will emerge from this I warn you now. So with the help of ShilohRivers and the movie, we present to you, Split Ends. (Get what I did there? Split, Ends? Oh forget it, you'll understand momentarily.) Now a word from Shiloh, **

**After seeing Tangled; a Disney movie about Rapunzel, I and my Co-writer, Mrs. Naara decided to conspire together about writing our own story. With a hint of me, Shiloh Rivers; as well as Mrs. Naara, we both hope you enjoy the ride. –Shiloh**

Split Ends- A _Tangled _Fanfic

_**Prologue: Man VS Hair VS Man**_

**Flynn's POV**

Step, step, step, pivot, step, step, pivot, and so on and so forth. I could swear that a trail of sweat followed behind me. Why did this have to be so dang hard? I mean was never like this, ever. After all; my name was Flynn Rider! I couldn't be _nervous_. I stared at the oak doors and reached out my fist to knock, but I pulled it back quickly. Thoughts began rushing though my head at what felt like seven hundred miles a minute. _What if he says no! What if…What if… What if…_ I suddenly straightened my back and nodded to myself. _Enough with the what ifs; I'm just going to knock!_ I thought to myself. I reached out again and as my fist was about an inch away, the doors swung open and there stood the man of my interest. I gulped and waved, jamming my hands into my pockets and staring at my sweat puddle that had formed on the ground.

"Why Eugene, how can I help you today?" he asked in his deep, intimidating voice. I grabbed my collar with one finger and pulled it away from my sweaty neck, trying to bring fresh air into my heaving lungs.

"Well, uh, I would like to talk to you about an important matter, ahem… your highness," I stammered. The king threw his arm around me.

"Enough with the formal stuff; just feel free to call me dad!" he said cheerfully. My eyes widened. _Does he know what I want to ask?_ I thought quickly. I found myself inside his personal room.

"So Eugene, what would you like to talk about?" he asked, staring out the balcony. I followed him and leaned on the rail so we were both staring out at the kingdom.

"Well, you know that, ahem, Rapunzel and I are getting pretty serious, and um, well, I wanted to ask your blessing so I could, have… her… hand… in, ahem… marriage?" I said beginning to wince. The king gave me a look.

"You want to marry Rapunzel?" he asked. I nodded as quickly as possible and got ready for the beat down. The king began to nod slowly.

"Welcome to the royal family Eugene," he said, reaching out to shake my hand with one hand behind his back.

"Y-you mean it? I can marry Rapunzel?" I asked, too excitedly. The king whipped out his other hand and held out a frying pan.

"You may marry her, but I swear that if you hurt my little girl you're going off this balcony with a clang before you say 'ouch'" the king said. I began nodding as quickly as I could.

"Y-yes sir, I mean dad, I- I mean your highness!" I began stammering. "Is it getting hot… in here?" I asked. The king smiled with a melted gaze. "I'm just yanking your chain!" He said slapping me on the back and giving out a hearty laugh. "You're going to go far, kid," he said, and then he left. I stood in shock, mostly because he had knocked the wind out of me.

"I…can marry my true love…" I whispered.

I swung open the doors and ran as fast as I could to Rapunzel. I found her sitting alone in the garden picking petals off of roses, she seemed deep in thought. I watched as each petal hit the ground with a heavy sigh. I galloped (yes galloped) over to her, picked her up and carried out of the garden. She began banging on my back, trying to get me to let her down, however; she never asked me where I was taking her. It was almost like she knew already. I walked out the gate leading to the beach and set her on her bare feet in the sand. She began to speak but I shushed her and got down on one knee. She was so beautiful, the sun made her eyes gleam bright.

"Rapunzel, I don't think I can take it anymore. And before I ask my question, I want to know… do you love me?" I asked. Rapunzel got down at eye level with me and grinned.

"Of course I do, Eugene!" she said excitedly. I gave a sigh of relief and she stood back up.

"That's all I needed to know," I told her, pulling out a ring. She gasped. "Rapunzel, will you be my wife?" I asked. She gasped once more and then tackled me to the ground, giving me a long kiss. I let it linger and kissed her back. When we finally broke apart she smiled a childish grin and nodded, letting me put the ring on her finger. The diamond gleamed in the sun. "Don't worry, I bought it," I told her.

**-0o0-**

"Hey, Flynn?" Rapunzel asked me later.

"Yes, Rapunzel?" I replied, rolling onto my side to face her.

"What kind of kids do you think we'll have?" she said. My eyes opened wide.

"You want kids?" I asked, surprised.

"I'm not pregnant, Flynn," she told me. "I was just wondering," she said, rolling back on her back to stare at the colorful sky. I rolled on my back.

"Well, it'll be a girl. With your eyes and my hair. Some of each of our facial features, and she'll be strong, courageous, and independent from an early age. That's what I can see _our_ child as," I told her. Rapunzel smiled.

"Yeah, I want our child to be like that too…" she said. The next thing I knew, she was on top of me.

"Mrs. Eugene Fitzherbert," she laughed.

"I like Mrs. Flynn Rider better," I told her. She leaned down and we kissed for a while. "Should we head to the castle and tell your mom that we're engaged?" I asked. Rapunzel nodded and got off me. I stood up and pulled her up. And for some strange reason, I found myself blushing all the way back to the castle.

**Bum Bum BAAAAAAAMMMMMMM **_**END OF PROLOGUE!**_** Okay, so both Shiloh and I wish you a very great 2011, and hope you'll read the next installment, Chapter 1: "**_**Two against Two"**_**, which is now available thanks to Shiloh's diligence. I just edited it. Haha. So Review Review Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Two against Two

_**Chapter 1: Two against Two**_

**Rapunzel's POV**

"Eugene…." I started to breathe heavily. We stared at each other. His eyes looked concerned towards me, he held my hands close.

"Rapunzel, it's okay, I'm here for you. Just relax and it'll be over in no time at all!" he cajoled, he stroked my brunette hair and kissed my forehead. My pain did not cease, in fact it only became worse.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one having the baby!" I screamed. Eugene laughed, realizing that even in this crazy situation I could bring humor to life. I let out another scream. Eugene began shaking and his hands were sweaty as they held mine. I was instructed to breathe in and out… in and… out. I was starting to fade out. "Push!" the midwife yelled. I did my best to do as told. Eugene was nodding his head.

"You're doing great Rapunzel, she's almost out!" he repeated over and over. I was fading and fading fast. The doctor on the other end started to nod faster and faster. A look of confusion crossed his face. Then he turned to Eugene.

"There isn't just one!" he cried. We both gasped. A wave of pain rushed over me. I used a free hand to grab my midwife, Eliza.

"Get it out!" I cried. Tears streamed down my face. I didn't know how to handle this. Eliza nodded and began yelling at me again to push. I did as told and a mere thirty-five minutes later, two babies entered the world. I felt like passing out. Eugene was in tears.

"Flynn, what's wrong?" I asked, exhausted and nearly out of breath.

"Nothing, I'm just so… happy," he muttered, taking one of the babies from Eliza. I took the other.

"This is Zephyr…" Flynn muttered, stroking her thin brunette hair. I looked down at the other baby.

"Misère, that's what her name is…" I said. She had my green eyes and Flynn's hair.

"Misère?" Flynn repeated.

"Is that okay?" I asked. Flynn nodded.

"Yeah, Zephyr and Misère, the twin heirs to the kingdom," he said. He started to laugh and held the baby close. "We're parents now Rapunzel…" he told me. "I'm a father, I-I mean, I never thought I'd see the day when I became a father!" I smiled at him. Misère began to wail in my arms. I rocked her up and down, side to side, but nothing seemed to calm her. Flynn traded babies with me and he did the same. But her wails didn't cease.

"What do we do?" I asked in a panic. Flynn shook his head as a sign that he didn't know. Then it hit me. "Flynn, we should try singing to them!" I said excitedly.

"Sing? Oh-no-no-no-no, I can't sing!" he began to stammer. I gave him a look.

"Yes you can! I've heard you!" I said. Flynn turned bright red.

"Come on sing with me Eugene! Please?" I begged. Flynn ran a hand though his hair.

"Fine, I'll sing with you," he mumbled. I smiled and pulled him so that he was sitting on the side of the bed. Both babies were now wailing. I hushed the one in my arms.

"All those days, watching from the windows, All those years, outside looking in, All that time, never even knowing just how blind I'd been, Now I'm here blinking in the starlight, Now I'm here, suddenly I see, standing here, it's oh so clear I'm where I'm meant to be. And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted, And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted. All at once, everything looks different, now that I see you," I sang to Misère. Her wails turned to mere sobs, but Zephyr was still wailing. "It's working Flynn! Sing to her!" I told him.

"Okay, okay!" He said, stoking Zephyr's hair, "All those days, chasing down a daydream, All those years, living in a blur, All that time, never truly seeing, Things the way they were," Flynn stared at me and took my free hand in his. "Now she's here, shining in the starlight, now she's here, suddenly I know, if she's here, it's crystal clear, I'm where I'm meant to go…" he said. Zephyr's wails turned to sobs. We stared into each other's eyes. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and slid up to Flynn.

"And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted, and at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new and it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted. All at once, everything is different, now that I see you," We sang together. We ended staring into each other's eyes; both babies had fallen asleep in our arms. I bit my lower lip. Flynn leaned down and kissed me. "Now that I see you…" he whispered romantically.

"Think we'll make good parents?" I whispered back as to not wake the babies. Flynn looked down at me.

"Keep singing like that and I'm sure we'll get by," he said.

**Quick Author's Note from Mrs. Naara- **Well, that's it for chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed both installments of our fanfiction. There will be 9 more formal chapters coming soon. So please review, tell us what you think. Suggestions? Or maybe you just want to say hey. Please review!

**Disclaimer**: We DO NOT Own Tangled or any of the music in the movie. I was trying to be creative, okay? I don't own it, I never will own it. Disney owns it.


	3. Chapter 2: Splitting Ends

**Chapter 2: Splitting Ends**

**Normal POV**

A shadowy figure came into the nursery through the window that evening. Both babies were asleep in their cradles, the figure tried not to wake them. Ah, the daughters of the flower, if this didn't revive her, what would? He zigzagged through both cradles, examining the children. Which one should he take? After all, the parents wouldn't miss her. He stepped on a creaky floorboard and woke one of the babies. She began wailing, the wails of one soon became both as they screeched for their parents. He had to think fast, and then he began to sing in his baritone like voice.

"Fall asleep, to never-ending dreams and hope you never wake, sleeping pills, just doses away, that's all you need for peace, sweet dreams, dear soul, just minutes left now let the darkness creep in heavy eyes and empty minds, dear soul, just fall asleep. Stop crying and rest no need for pain, no one can hurt you here, just a few doses and close your eyes," he sang.

Only one of the babies stopped crying, he decided that's the one he'd take. The other didn't cease she got louder and louder. He could hear doors flying open, and footsteps coming his way. He needed to get out quick, as if he was never there. He picked up the silent child and went out the way he came in.

The doors flew open and in rushed Rapunzel and Eugene. They ran to the cradle that held Zephyr, the crying child. Rapunzel picked her up and held her close. The windows were open, and Eugene turned to close them, as he did, he noticed that Misère was missing.

"Rapunzel!" he cried. "Misère, she's gone!" Rapunzel turned and looked at the empty cradle.

"Where could she have gone, they aren't even a day old!" Rapunzel said. Both parents stared out the open window. Someone had taken her. Eugene put both hands on the forearms of his wife.

"I'll go after the kidnapper, you get the guards; we must get the whole village to search!" he said. With that he jumped out the window and began jumping from roof to roof, searching for his daughter's kidnapper. Rapunzel took Zephyr and ran out of the nursery; she began ringing the bell at the top of the tower near her room, trying to wake the village.

The cloaked man had escaped the village, but the panic of his deed had just begun. He ran through the forest to his predestined escape route. This child would become his own; and until her potential unfolded, she would never see the village again.

**-0o0-**

**Flynn's POV**

I never knew how much having someone taken from you could hurt. We searched for months on end for our child, but she was no-where to be found. We kept guards in every room that Zephyr was in. We chose not to keep her in a tower because that had happened once, and we loved her too much to make her suffer.

Rapunzel never spent a minute away from the window that Misère's kidnapper escaped through. She was downcast. No, she was _more_ than downcast. She was devastated. To have a child taken is the worst feeling either of us have ever felt. It hurt more than me dying. I joined her by the window from time to time. She sang her song constantly; _bring back what once was mine_, before sobbing uncontrollably. And every minute that she did, I was there to hold her. I was there to hold them both, like a good husband and father. But I couldn't help but think that Misère was safe, wherever she was… she was safe. Or at least I hoped so.

**Rapunzel's POV**

Zephyr grew quickly into Eugene's image. She was beautiful, with his eyes and hair with streaks of blonde shimmering throughout, my nose, his mouth, my smile… she was adventurous at a very young age. I would brush her hair every night by the window, staring out and wondering if that would be the night that Misère returned home. But to my dismay, she never returned. Eugene and I decided the day Zephyr turned four that Misère no longer existed, and that she was an only child.

"Hey Blondie," Eugene's voice rang out one evening as I did my daily brushing of Zephyr's hair. I turned only my head and gave him a smile while still running the brush through my daughter's hair.

"Daddy!" Zephyr said excitedly. Eugene came over and sat down in front of her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"How's my big girl?" he asked her.

"Mommy's brushing my hair!" she said. Eugene looked up at me and smiled.

"I can see that sweetie she's doing a nice job isn't she?" he asked.

"She is! I love it when mommy brushes my hair and sings the light song to me!"

"The light song, what's that?" Eugene asked. I took it upon myself to explain.

"The song we sang the day they… I mean, she was born," I said. Eugene nodded.

"Daddy, can you sing your song for me? Mommy says both of you sang the light song when I was born and I stopped crying!" Zephyr said. I smiled at her.

"Maybe later Zephyr," I told her, getting up. Zephyr's tiny hand reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Promise?" she asked. Eugene bit his lip; she had gained the smoulder from him. If there's one thing I knew from our ten years of marriage, he could never resist her smoulder.

"I promise," Eugene told her, kissing her forehead. I set the brush down on the table next to Zephyr's bed.

"Okay Zephyr, you're all done, go play for a while," I told her. Zephyr nodded and ran out of the room. I stood up and Eugene was quick to sit in my place, beckoning me to sit on his lap. I sat down and we kissed for what felt like hours.

"You haven't kissed me like that in nearly five years," I told him with a laugh. He laughed back.

"You're my Blondie, can't I just kiss you for a while and we can be all lovey dovey?" he asked. I laughed.

"I guess we can, for now… but maybe not in our daughter's bedroom," I said. Eugene gave me a confused look.

"I meant we just… we could go lay down in our room and kiss and tell each other how much we love and adore each other…" Eugene said.

"I love you, Eugene Fitzherbert," I said with an ear to ear grin.

"I love you more my beautiful Blondie," he said.

"I love you most…" I said. I remembered who I used to say that to… and I shuddered. Eugene looked at me.

"What's wrong Rapunzel?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just… need to go lie down for a while," I said almost robotically. I got off his lap and made my way out of the room.

As soon I was sure that I was alone, on my bed with the door locked, I began sobbing again. I sobbed for the life I had… and I sobbed for my child who I would never see again.

"Flower… gleam and glow…" I muttered in between my tears. I got off the bed and went over to the window. "Let your power shine… make the clock reverse… bring back what once was m-m-m-m…" I didn't even have the energy to finish the line before beginning to sob again. There was a knock on the door. I heard the handle shake… no doubt, Eugene.

"Rapunzel are you okay? Rapunzel, let me in? Come on, let me in please?" he begged. I turned and sat against the wall. He was probably doing the smoulder face again… no doubt, he was.

"No, I just want to be alone," I said. I heard a click and the doors swung open.

"I have got to hide that key better…" I said. Eugene closed the doors and re-locked them, and then he made his way over to me. He slid down next to me and I gave him a look.

"What's wrong, Blondie?" he asked. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Nothing… I'm just fine…" I said. He crossed his arms over his chest, putting his hands into his armpits and sighing.

"You're thinking about Misère again aren't you?" he asked.

"Eugene, I can't pretend that she doesn't exist! We've been lying to Zephyr about her sister for her entire life… you and I both know that she is not an only child…" I said.

"You're right, you're right," Eugene said. "I've had the same feeling for a while now. But I don't know what to do about it…" We sat in utter silence for a while.

"I say we tell her on her 16th birthday…" I said suddenly. Eugene gazed down at me. He sat upright against the wall again.

"I agree… we should," he said. He kissed my forehead and let it linger. "I have to go sing to Zephyr. Because I never, ever break a promise… _ever_." He said. I nodded and smiled at him.

"I love you, Eugene," I said.

"I love you too, Rapunzel…" he said. As soon as the door shut again, I climbed up onto the cushioned windowsill and stared out the window at the stars.

"I love you Misere… wherever you may be…" I muttered. I got off the windowsill and closed the curtains.

**-0o0-**

**Note From Mrs. Naara: **From now on I'm going to try to make these chapters longer. Thanks to reviewers. Again, I don't own Tangled, it's characters, or the music involved. Please REVIEW!


End file.
